Liliko
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: It's a really bad idea to drag a mother away from her child, especially if said child was in danger from a nine tailed demon fox. Add to that the manipulatons of two old men and you have one really angry kunoichi. What will happen when the control breaks?


**Hey everybody. This week I'm posting a one-shot that I wrote a few weeks ago. Originally I planned to post it after one or two my other stories were finished, but I have a bad cold and a headache, so writing the next chapters has been pushed back. Therefore you get this new one-shot instead. Hope you like it.**

**As always I don't own anything of Naruto or Harry Potter. **

**I want to mention that I borrowed the idea of having Lily dragged to England by Dumbledore through a ritual from a story of sakurademonalchemist. But the rest of the story is my work.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Liliko**

She grinned, realising that finally that stupid control over her body had been broken enough to flee. The two old bastards should have known that they couldn't force an Uzumaki under their control forever. Really, her life story sounded like a bad kind of fictional novel, but it actually was the truth. She had been born on the other side of the earth in a country called Whirlpool Country. It had been small, but their ninjas had been famous for their abilities with fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki clan also was known for their longevity. The Uzumaki clan was cousins with the Senju clan, which had co-founded Konoha, Uzushio's sister village.

She herself had moved to Konoha when she had been a child and had taken over the responsibility of being the jinchuriki of the Kyubi from one of her clan's most famous members, Mito Senju nee Uzumaki. The wife of Konoha's first Hokage. It hadn't been easy to get used to another village, but in the end she had come to love Konoha as her home. It had been a hard blow when her former home village Uzushio had been destroyed in the war, out of fear of the abilities of the village's ninjas, but she had had her friends and Minato to pull her through. Minato, the one man she had ever loved.

How she had missed him all these years. Well, that led to how it was that she was half a world away from him and her home. When she had just given birth to her son Naruto, a masked man had attacked and kidnapped Naruto, using him as leverage to get Minato away from her, leaving her defenceless after the effort of bringing Naruto into this world. The bastard had pulled the Kyubi out of her, taking advantage of the weakened seal. Minato had managed to save her from being killed by Kyubi thanks to his special teleportation jutsu.

In the end, when Minato had been about to seal the fox into Naruto, she had jumped in front of the claw with which Kyubi had planned to kill Naruto, her precious baby boy, to prevent the sealing. But when she thought she would die, she had been pulled away painfully with a jutsu she didn't know. She had blacked out and when she woke up again, she had been in her nine years old body, in a house she didn't know, with a family that called her Lily of all things, and supposedly she was their younger daughter.

They had spoken a language that she consciously knew that she didn't ever learn, but understood as easily as Japanese. There also were memories, false ones, implanted in her mind that suggested that she had been born to these people and had grown up with them raising her. But she wouldn't have been a jonin if she would fall for such a simple trick. She had noticed the genjutsu straight away and broken it, but for some reason she could still call upon those false memories. She had for the moment played along, but she had started investigations. Her body had been de-aged, that much was easy to determine.

The family had just moved to the new house, which meant that the neighbours wouldn't find it suspicious that a second, unknown child had appeared out of nowhere. Her new parents had moved there because her new father had been transferred to a branch of his employer at the village. It was a completely normal thing to happen, somebody had done his homework in the way he placed her in the family. That left only the parents and the real daughter of the family to have to be deceived thoroughly.

The family had been manipulated with some kind of jutsu into believing that she was their daughter. There weren't any baby photos of her in the house and whenever she asked a specific thing, the answers were all vague. Somebody had done something and she didn't like it. She also felt as if there were compulsions in her mind to act a certain way. Too bad that she had training to discover genjutsu and break it. Any jonin level kunoichi would be able to do that. Especially one that had worked together with Yamanakas on several missions. For the time being she tried to find a way back. She needed to protect her baby.

But she was too far away from Konoha. On the other side of the world and also in the past she found out. Well, she was furious and the one responsible would feel her wrath. About a month later she was informed by a boy in the neighbourhood that she didn't know, but her 'sister' Petunia of course did, the girl was a huge gossip and too nosy for her own good, that she was a witch. If Petunia wasn't such a gossip, she would have made a great spy in a village like Konoha. Her information gathering ability was top notch. But she couldn't keep a secret or control her emotions at all.

So they called people with natural talent to use chakra witches and wizards over here. How unimaginative. He gave her some valuable information about a magical school called Hogwarts and how they started training children from the age of eleven on. Way too late to really bring out a child's full potential, but then again, this society seemed much more peaceful than the Elemental Nations.

As she was stuck anyway, she decided to make the best out of the situation and turn the whole involuntary stay here into an information gathering mission. She would learn all this hidden society had to offer and take it with her to her home village. People called the Uchiha clan jutsu thieves thanks to their sharingan, but actually their secret library of jutsus paled compared to the one that the Uzumaki clan had assembled over centuries. Where the Uchihas copied jutsus with their eyes and then had to write down the how and why of a jutsu, the Uzumaki were more practical.

They had developed seals that let them infiltrate enemy territory safely, as long as they worked in small teams of two people at most. They could undermine even the best sensor ninjas with their seals. They normally went in, used a second seal to copy all the contents of a book or scroll into a blank one of the same size and then sealed the copy away in a normal multiple storage book. Some used scrolls, but the Uzumaki clan preferred books, as you could draw a storage seal on each page. So a book with hundred normal pages now held the knowledge a hundred times of its normal volume.

And Kushina had found special magical notebooks that appeared to have about a hundred pages, but had a thousand ones. She loved them and got them in bulk every time she was shopping in Diagon Alley. She probably made the man that made them very happy. They weren't cheap, one cost a galleon, about fifty pounds, which she had calculated were about five thousand ryo, going by how much you could buy for a pound, but they were totally worth it, especially as she tended to steal the pocket money of the blood purist arseholes in Slytherin that threw around their money to prove their importance.

They often didn't even notice if they were missing five galleons. And a 'collection' one night a month, nicely filled her vault. After all, with about twenty to thirty students in each house per year on average, and Slytherin being a house that drew rich and arrogant snobs mostly, meaning over seventy per cent belonged to that category, she could get around four hundred galleons each month easily without it being noticed by anyone. Any normal worker had to work a year to earn twenty thousand pounds. The one thing she needed to do was casting a sleeping genjutsu over them to make sure they didn't wake up and she was safe.

She never told anybody about her little income. It would be stupid to do so. But those jerks deserved what they got and they were always given more pocket money at the beginning of the month. She knew from Severus that Professor Slughorn maintained a service for the parents of the students in his house that allowed them to floo to his office either the first weekend or last of the month, depending on how it fell, to have a short meeting with their children and hand over money, letters or sweets. The good professor of course gained favours with his actions, which was simply the Slytherin way. People with money were important in any society and being on friendly terms with them was profitable.

She spent a bit of her money on good quality wizard wear to not stand out as an obvious muggleborn witch and on a good number of books to verify her grades as one of the top three students of her year. The first thing she did was making friends with some pureblood witches in her house and get more information what was expected of a witch in society, how to behave, which things were taught to witches growing up and so on. She copied behaviour of high-ranking girls in the social pecking order of Hogwarts and very soon most people didn't suspect that she wasn't raised in the wizarding world.

She had made sure to avoid being sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, even if the hat had tried to convince her that she belonged into one of those two houses. No, Gryffindor was much safer for a supposed muggleborn like her. The students there didn't give anything about blood status and she could use the time from the start of the year till the Christmas break to find out all she needed to know to take a position at the top of the year's social ranking.

Blending in was something any ninja learned early on. It was vital on undercover missions. And contrary to many muggleborns, she never openly told anybody that her supposed parents were muggles. And the one person to know, Severus, was keeping his mouth shut, as he was trying to hide that his father was a muggle. He never said anything about him with his classmates in Slytherin and mostly deflected questions towards his pureblood mother Eileen, who had been born into the house of Prince, a fairly respected wizarding family. If anybody asked, he lived with his mother and didn't know his father. Lily wouldn't rat him out either.

With how she worded the snippets of information about her home life, most assumed that she had been raised sheltered from wizarding society and now wanted to make sure that she didn't make stupid mistakes. There were other girls from pureblood families that acted similarly after all. Kushina had known that of course from observing them and adapted her behaviour accordingly.

By her third year she had established herself as one of the social leaders among the girls at Hogwarts up to fifth year. There was a distinct difference of the circles between fifth and sixth years. The NEWT students tended to have different interests than those up to OWL year. They were preparing for their future careers and making good matches among the other older students. Many couples then got arranged by their parents. Until you had your OWLs, you had certain liberties, but after that society had expectations to you. There were also some special classes that you could only take after you had passed your OWLs. Madam Pomfrey would offer those that had an interest in healing as a profession to work as her assistants if they performed up to her expectations in the classes needed for the profession.

There were also courses in business management for heirs of important families and house management for those planning to concentrate on family. She had found out that the house management classes were mainly taken by girls that were arranged to boys that didn't come from rich pureblood families. House elves only belonged to rich families with old manors. Most purebloods had to cook and clean themselves, therefore the classes were still on the curriculum. If you were lucky and one of Professor Slughorn's favourites, he would get you in contact with successful people that had the profession you wanted to take up in the future. About eighty per cent of all apprenticeships given to Hogwarts graduates had been arranged by Slughorn.

One main reason why she did everything to be on his good side. He could give her access to the restricted section of the library easily and she wanted to copy those books in there. He also knew which people had the most money or could organise rare potion ingredients for example. Information like that was incredibly valuable. And the additional Potions lessons that she got from him for being one of his all-time favourites were incredibly helpful to perfect this most useful art. After all, the medical developments in Konoha and other countries in the Elemental Nations mostly dealt with trauma healing.

Few people, like Tsunade, could find proper antidotes to any kind of poison, yet a bezoar could save you from most poisons. Then there were things like skele-gro to let bones grow anew. Nerve restoration potions and so many more. She wanted to take them all to Konoha and make her village better. All this information would give Konoha a major advantage compared to other ninja villages.

She let things play out and until her sixteenth birthday it wasn't too bad, except for the fact that this whole society was bigoted, looked down on people like her, who were born to non-magical parents. More than once she was glad to have known this early on and concealed her origins. Not that she was actually a muggleborn. Her clan had been among the first to learn the use of chakra, which people called magic over here. She could only shake her head at their idiocy. They had never heard a thing about inbreeding and how it weakened their bloodlines. She had looked up ways to travel back to her home, but she didn't really have an opportunity to get away. She knew that the non-magical transportation ways wouldn't let her travel alone while she wasn't at least sixteen and, for some strange reason, her transformation jutsu always interfered with technology people had over here. So she bid her time and collected as much information as she could, gaining a reputation as an excellent student.

If they knew that she copied all their books in the Hogwarts library and broke into the book stores and family mansions in the darker parts of Wizarding Britain to do the same there, again gaining invaluable knowledge, they wouldn't have been as impressed with her as they were. Kushina fully planned to leave after taking her OWLs and NEWTs in the same year. She turned sixteen in January, so in her fifth year at Hogwarts. But then things had gone wrong. For some reason the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and Charlus Potter, had decided to make her the wife of James Potter, a boy she couldn't stand because he was an arrogant jerk. He wasn't as bad as others in Slytherin, which she loathed and regularly pranked horribly while blaming the Marauders, but she didn't like him at all and simply wanted to have Minato back. She horribly missed him.

She knew that Severus, the boy from her neighbourhood, whom she had tried to take under her wing and help to avoid falling in with the wrong crowd, had a crush on her, but at least he didn't badger he all the time about it. Potter was more than annoying. But then Dumbledore and Charlus Potter stunned her in the back and used a ritual to control her body. She was ordered to make it appear that she had a falling out with Severus, which she knew would drive him to Voldemort, who was wreaking havoc in the country, and slowly make it look as if she was giving James Potter a chance and to in the end marry him. The reason?

Those two old bastards had been behind the ritual that had brought her here. The Potter line was in danger of losing magical power and they were too important for the 'Light' to not be powerful. So Dumbledore, in exchange for support from Potter, had performed the ritual and called her to England. He had been behind spelling her surrogate family to take her in without question and he was delighted to see how powerful she was. She was meant to be a brood mare for the Potters to give them a powerful new generation. Supposedly her magic / chakra was the perfect fit for James'. She swore revenge against them as soon as she could work out a sealing formula to undo the control over her body.

It had taken her four years, but she had managed. She was now free of the influence of the two old bastards. They would die for their crimes, that much she would ensure. The one problem was that she was legally married to James Potter. But in her eyes she wasn't, as she had been controlled when giving her wedding vows. Not to mention that she was already married to Minato. She wasn't Lily Potter, she was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of the fourth Hokage of Konoha.

Well, she had a job to do and the first one to fall would be her so-called father-in-law. It would be easy to blame the Death Eaters for her revenge spree.

* * *

Kushina was very satisfied with the results of her work. Her things were all sealed up, including about half of the Potter fortune in gold bars, as reparation for their crimes against her, her saved up gold from her 'collections' among the Slytherin arseholes, and all her copied books. Next to that she had created ten special boxes. Five of them were specialised greenhouses that had different climate conditions each and held all the plant based potion ingredients and some plants that were useful in other ways. The other five were different habitats for all kinds of magical creatures. And yes, she even had four dragon eggs to hatch them once she was back in Konoha. Dragons could be trained with the right skill and ninjas were good at things like that. All eggs held live dragons and were simply kept in a warm place to not die.

She had killed James' parents, after finding out that Dorea had been in on the plan, she had to die as well, and had dosed Dumbledore with an undetectable poison that would kill him within a year. To others it would appear to be a disease. And it would be painful. But he deserved it for forcing her into this fake marriage. And having her raped by James. It was nothing else, as she wouldn't have slept with him, ever. She knew he didn't know anything about this, but she couldn't help resent his role in the affair.

Her ticket to Japan was booked on the next plane in the morning and she had all necessary documentation for herself and her son, Haru. James may call him Harry, but he was Haru. Coincidentally Haru was only a few months older than Naruto. Well, it would be nice for them both to have a brother growing up. She fully planned to prevent that Minato was killed. With her knowledge, she could interfere with the plans of the masked ninja. Dumbledore may have de-aged her and pulled her back in time, but he didn't count on her having all her memories of her time as a kunoichi. She had worked out a seal that allowed her to break the control over her. She had then acted as if nothing had changed and got her revenge.

And she couldn't care less about Voldemort possibly winning. She had made sure to poison a good number of Death Eaters to lose their magic over the next five years. If the Ministry of Magic couldn't use that, their problem. It wasn't her job to clean this mess, which the wizards had created themselves, up. After all, if they would just grow some balls and kill the Death Eaters whenever they appeared to kill people or torture them, the problem would stop very quickly. Any child at the academy in Konoha learned that sometimes you have to kill to prevent worse consequences in the future. Some people were too dangerous to be left alive.

And for what had been done to her, she wasn't in a charitable mood at all. She would use a sleep jutsu on Haru to keep him calm during the long flight. He was two months old now and a really good baby. And she could feel that he was already powerful. He would become a great ninja one day. She made sure to put sleeping draught into James' drink at dinner and then, when he was fast asleep, she left the house to never come back. She had left a letter in the Potter vault, explaining why she had left and what crimes had been committed against her. He had a right to know why she left, but nothing else. The Death Eaters could keep the blame for the death of his parents.

* * *

Kushina kept hidden in Konoha while she waited for the tenth October, Naruto's birthday. She would thwart the plans of that masked ninja. When it was time for her to give birth, she left Haru at the safe house, where she knew Minato had brought Naruto after the attack in the cave. He was under a sleeping jutsu again. It wouldn't do for him to wake up and she wouldn't be around. She kept hidden in the cave under an invisibility cloak. Not the Potter cloak, as that one could be tracked by members of the family, but one that she had nicked at the Ministry one night. The Department of Mysteries had had lots of incredible books that she wanted copies from. And it was laughably easy to break in there.

If you could call walking up to the spinning room and calling out which room you wanted to find breaking in. She had had all night to copy all the books there and then look around for other useful things. She wouldn't waste a golden opportunity like that. For example she had taken a few time turners, they were dead useful to create alibis, three pensieves, they were devilishly hard to find otherwise, a good number of runic crystals for different kinds of wards and four amulets that prevented that you were influenced by any mind arts. If only she had had one of those before the two old bastards could ruin her life. The ritual would never have taken hold.

She waited until the events played out like before. She knew that the guy could turn intangible, so she needed to pass up the perfect moment to kill him. And to do so without endangering Naruto. The perfect time would be when he held Naruto. Well, she had learned a lot of new and useful ways to manipulate her chakra in spells. There was a reason why she was called a prodigy in Charms. It was basically chakra manipulation. And she had secretly worked on getting the effect wandlessly and wordlessly. Until the ritual that was, but she could continue now. She easily put the bastard into a full-body bind and retrieved Naruto from him, to the shock of Minato and her other self.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control. Minato, seal Kyubi up properly, I'll deal with this bastard. After that we can talk about all of this, as I know you have lots of questions," Kushina told them

"Kushina, but how?" Minato asked looking from one version of his wife to the other.

"A very annoying jutsu. I'll tell you all about it, but now I have to kill this pest, before he can set Kyubi loose on Konoha," Kushina replied and pointed her wand at the bound man.

This was a really good time to unleash her hate on a deserving party. Unforgivable curse be damned. It was effective and that was what counted. Not that she used it often.

"Avada Kedavra," she said and a green light rushed from her wand at the prone figure on the ground.

She knew that this time he wouldn't ruin her life and get her beloved Minato killed. She waited until the Kyubi was properly sealed again. She spent the time gushing over Naruto, whom she had had too little time to get to know so far. A fact that she would remedy.

"Okay, the seal is stable again. Now what is going on?" Minato demanded to know.

"Well, first things first, my other self will want to hold Naruto, I know I did," Kushina stated and handed Naruto over to herself. That was a strange thought.

The other Kushina happily held Naruto, even if she looked as confused and slightly suspicious as Minato. She couldn't blame them. It wasn't something that happened every day after all.

"Okay, let's get back to the safe house, then I can tell you everything in peace, and I left Haru there," Kushina stated.

"Who's Haru?" Minato asked.

"My second son, but I'll explain everything. It's an unbelievable story, but I swear everything is the truth. Could you please flash us over there, Minato?" Kushina asked.

As she had just saved them and Naruto, both didn't see a problem with the request and Minato took the whole group to the house after he had ensured that Biwako and Tori got medical attention. Kushina had acted in time to save their lives.

* * *

Three hours later Minato and Kushina were baffled of what had happened, but with all the proof they were given by the other Kushina they definitely believed it. They were really happy that Naruto had been spared the fate of becoming a jinchuriki. The one question was what to do now and what to tell people about the second Kushina and Haru. Then Kushina had a wicked idea and pulled her time-travelling self after her, telling Minato to look after the two boys.

When both women were in the neighbouring room, Kushina put up a silencing seal to talk in private.

"Okay, we both know that we want Minato, as we're one and the same. But we need to find a way to not have people talk badly about us. There is one thing we can use and that is the CRA," Kushina said, "You said you were called Lily in the other country, well, we could spin the story that to protect us, as the last known members of the Uzumaki clan, from being forced into a marriage we don't want, we have played one role with two people. We tell them that we're twin sisters. You only need to regain your normal age and nobody would be able to tell the truth. Nobody will even think about time travel being involved. It's too far-fetched, especially as you changed history."

"I see where you're going. After Minato saved one of us from the Kumo ninjas, we told him the truth and we both fell in love with him. We also confused him so much that he couldn't help but fall in love with both of us, as we share everything as twins. Including our boyfriend. We both married him, as we want to repopulate the Uzumaki clan with a worthy father for our children. And who would be better than Minato Namikaze? We would only need to have Haru take a DNA replacement potion to make him look like Minato's son and nobody would be any the wiser. The CRA definitely allows for a man to have more than one wife. Of course it was meant for a man to repopulate his clan, but we can twist that easily, as the wording of the law is vague."

"Yes, and to separate the two of us, you can go by Liliko, as your name was Lily in England. That way we wouldn't have too much trouble talking about each other. I know for a fact that Minato wants to have a huge family, as he never had a family growing up. And with him being able to use shadow clones, we wouldn't even have to take turns in having sex with him. We would only have to make sure that once we're ready for the next children, we both sleep with the original. It's perfect!"

"Yes, it is. That's truly the best solution. With the chaos of the attack nobody would find it strange that we keep out of the public eye for a few days. Minato will have to appear in the Hokage tower of course, but he can keep the news secret for a while longer. The only one we should involve is the third Hokage to confirm the story as formerly top secret. I'll need to brew the ageing potion, which takes about an hour, to get my normal age back. We can even pretend that I was away on an information gathering mission for a while to explain my knowledge of western use of chakra and brewing potions. And I sealed up any kind of magical plant and creature to have a refilling supply of ingredients. This will help Konoha a lot," the newly named Liliko agreed.

They returned to the room with Minato and the babies and then set to plan the details of their plot.

* * *

It took them a week to get everything done. They faked reports and files for Liliko to appear in the secret archive of Konoha, they turned Haru into a red-haired baby after giving him the DNA replacement potion that exchanged James' contribution to Haru's genes for Minato's and they arranged for a second marriage licence, this time for Liliko Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was incredibly glad that his wife had survived, helped along and once they were done, they prepared to introduce Haru and Naruto to the public.

It was too funny to see people turn around when both Kushina and Liliko walked around Konoha, both with a baby in their arms. Not to mention Minato accompanying them, smiling proudly at his family. The news that the fourth Hokage wasn't only married, but also father of two boys from the Uzumaki twin sisters, caused a ruckus, but soon people had to stop, because Minato pointed out that they were perfectly within the laws of Konoha. The twisted interpretation of the CRA caused some to groan and others to chuckle, but overall it was accepted that the twins had pranked Minato into falling for them both and then sharing their husband.

It was their business and secrets weren't anything new to inhabitants of a ninja village. Thanks to Liliko's interference with the attacker, there was no Kyubi attack, the village was perfectly alright and it was safe for Minato to proudly show off his sons and wives. Jiraiya was very proud of his student, even if he was in the end one of the few people to be told what had really happened. He would keep their secret. If only he wouldn't giggle so perverted over the dreams of every man, read pervert, especially Jiraiya, coming true about being married to beautiful twins.

Kushina and Liliko were very happy with how things were developing and they spent a lot of time visiting their friends with the boys. The story was easily accepted, as they had decided who had supposedly been playing the role of Kushina when, beforehand. They didn't slip up and overall it was too confusing to really keep track of it.

* * *

Over the years they expanded the growing Uzumaki clan. Kushina gave birth to a little girl one and a half years after Naruto and Liliko added another boy three months later. They were called Midori and Arashi. Haru and Naruto were as close as twins and were incredibly curious by that time. Thankfully the ability to make shadow clones made parenting a lot easier on all of them. Minato normally had two of them running around the compound to help looking after the children, or he left them in his office to do the paperwork while he spent time at home. He didn't have as much chakra as his wives, but it didn't matter. He had more than enough for about five clones and keeping them up for five hours on end. More than enough to get through the horrible paperwork.

Another two years later Kushina had a boy called Nawaki, named with permission of Tsunade, who was made godmother, after Liliko tracked her down and told her to come back to Konoha and see her little nieces and nephews. It turned out that Minato wasn't really a clan less orphan. A blood test that Liliko had coincidentally found in one of the books she had acquired in Britain, allowed you to find out the names of your ancestors ten generations back. Damn had they been surprised to find out that Minato was the son of Tsunade's brother Nawaki. How that had happened, as Nawaki had been killed with thirteen, had been a mystery for a while, until Jiraiya admitted a practice to have fresh male genin have their cherry popped in a brothel to prevent them falling for the tricks of enemy kunoichis.

It probably had happened because of a faulty contraceptive with the mother, who was noted as Akane. No surname. Minato knew that he had been found at an orphanage when he was an infant, so probably his mother had left him there to continue her job as a prostitute. It wasn't really nice to find out how you had been an accident of your parents, but it was incredible to find out that Minato was in fact the Senju clan heir. They didn't tell many people though. The Senju name was more famous than the Namikaze name and it wouldn't be good if people tried going after the babies just to prevent that clan coming back to prominence. So they decided that they would be the Uzumaki clan to throw off suspicion.

Liliko gave birth to twin girls, Hana and Haruka, half a year after Nawaki had been born. They didn't plan to stop yet. Both women wanted to have at least six children each before stopping. Minato didn't mind at all.

And except for a few bumps in the road, politics were doing well. Kumo had signed a peace treaty, the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga had been thwarted by Minato passing by the Hyuga compound at night coincidentally, on a run for Kushina's strange midnight cravings during pregnancy with Nawaki, and beating the kidnapper up before he could get far. As the Hokage had personally caught the kidnapper, Kumo had no choice but to swallow the toad that Minato served them in his demands for breaking a fresh peace treaty. The Raikage was rumoured to have destroyed the council's meeting room for going through with the stupid idea while he had been down with diarrhoea. Otherwise he would have gone himself after all. He didn't fear the Yellow Flash. But he also didn't want to continue a useless war. So they now had a peace treaty in place and Kumo was keeping well-behaved.

With Kiri being in a civil war, there were a lot of bloodline users coming to Konoha to flee from the purges. They were accepted under the condition that they would become ninjas for Konoha and not return to Kiri if the war was won for their side. Most easily accepted that, some decided to simply settle in civilian villages in Fire Country as refugees with the promise to not act against Konoha or Fire Country in any way. The daimyo accepted that, as long as they didn't practice the ninja arts outside of being Konoha ninjas. And the village massively profited from having that many new bloodlines.

* * *

In England things had gone badly for the Light. After Lily Potter had fled with her son Harry, leaving James a letter in the vault, which he only found three months after she had left, with her reasons, he was furious. While he had wanted Lily as his wife, the thought that he had basically raped her all the time made him sick. He would never have done that otherwise. He separated from Dumbledore and the Order, together with his three best friends. They started counter raids against the Death Eaters, taking out a few dozen of them. Though many more members of the Order that believed in Dumbledore's policy of doing things were killed in return. Their actions were at most a drop in the bucket.

Sadly they had been caught in an ambush and lost Peter and Remus in a terrible fight for their lives. Sirius and James continued their quest after being healed, both had some lasting scars from the fight, and became a nightmare of all Death Eaters. They had become more ruthless than before and even gave the elite among the Death Eaters trouble in a duel. Dumbledore condemned their methods, but the Ministry, namely Barty Crouch, supported them and kept them out of prison. In October 1981 Voldemort appeared at the hiding place of the Longbottoms. He planned to stop a prophecy that told of his defeat before it could activate.

Sadly he didn't know that there would be more opponents than the expected parents of the boy, Neville Longbottom, who fit the criteria of the prophecy. But in the end, his arrogance let him take on Frank and Alice Longbottom, as well as James Potter and Sirius Black. The fight was hard, but Voldemort managed to kill both Frank Longbottom as well as James Potter in a historic duel. Sirius Black, swallowed by grief over the death of his best and last friend, remembered all kinds of spells that he had learned as a child. The Blacks were feared for a reason and he took Voldemort apart with no concern for his personal well-being. Though when he finally managed to land a killing blow, he found a kind of wraith escaping the corpse, swearing bloody vengeance on him.

Sirius fell after he had succeeded in at least saving Alice and little Neville. He died thinking that at least now the Marauders would be united again and that he had managed to buy their world time and end this war. Alice had seen everything and would be able to warn people that this was only a reprieve and not the final victory.

Dumbledore hadn't been happy when he found out who had ended Voldemort, but Alice made sure to inform the Ministry, the Daily Prophet and the WWN, how three brave men had fought against Voldemort and won, even if it was at the cost of their own lives. Frank, James and Sirius were declared heroes and awarded the Order of Merlin first class posthumous. Even Peter and Remus got one second class. It was the first time in history that a werewolf got that award. Alice blocked any plans of Dumbledore to have Neville trained up because of the prophecy. She refused to listen to a man who had been part of the reason why so many good people had died in the war. In the end she and her mother-in-law decided to send Neville to Salem instead of Hogwarts if Dumbledore was still headmaster by that time. While it was farther away, it was safer for Neville and the farther away from Dumbledore the boy was, the better in the eyes of his family.

And with how Dumbledore's health seemed to be failing, she saw no reason to take any action. The healers knew no way to save him, so that problem would solve itself very soon.

* * *

Ten years after Liliko had returned to Konoha, she and Kushina proudly watched Haru and Naruto present their new, shiny forehead protectors. They had graduated from the academy and were now going to be genin. Their other children were congratulating their older siblings and declared how they too would become ninjas soon and be the best. She could only smile at that. While she had had to take a detour, she had the life she had dreamed about. She and Kushina had thirteen children together by now and they had finally decided that it was enough. The Uzumaki clan would grow to prominence again and Naruto and Haru would follow the examples of their ancestors, being feared and respected in the Elemental Nations. It wouldn't always be easy, but she was sure they would manage.

Times were more peaceful right now, even if there were still enemies out there. But thanks to Minato's leadership, the knowledge she had brought in from England, and help from their friends, who now led their clans, Konoha was prospering. Potion brewing had even been added to the curriculum of the academy, as the uses of them were so varied. Yes, life was good and she didn't regret anything about her decision to come back to Konoha and change history a bit to save her loved ones.

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you liked the idea. **


End file.
